Disclosures of knives are found in the following prior art teachings: U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,056,404; 2,924,879; 4,541,175; and 4,703,560; also see the teachings to be found in Levine's Guide To Knives And Their Values, published in 1985 by DBI Books, Inc., 4092 Commercial Avenue, Northbrook Ill. 60062, U.S.A.